


Someone for more than one night

by Kartoffelblume



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelblume/pseuds/Kartoffelblume
Summary: Jens sees Luc from afar at a party - but how will he be able to get to know the guy that catches his eyes while maybe a little too drunk?
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Someone for more than one night

Jens is drunk. This isn't really a surprise - he came here to party, to drink a little, spend some time with his friends and maybe meet someone new.

The last few partys - the first ones of his career as a college student, were a success.

He left almost all of them with a pretty lady or a good looking guy in his arms - accompanied by Robbes eye roll and Moyo and Aarons cheer.

But this time it's different.

Not that there's no one catching his eye, quite the opposite really. But the guy leaning on the wall on the other side of the room, laughing with his friends is definitely not someone to bring home for only one night.

Instead of being confident and bold like usual Jens heartbeat gets louder when his stares are met with incredibly blue eyes.

The guy raises one eyebrow in question and then turns back towards his friends, answers their questions with a shrug.

"What are you doing, bro?"

Moyo shakes his head with a smug smile.

"Have you suddenly lost all your game? Go and talk to him!"

Well, this would be a pretty good idea if Jens would be able to walk over there in a straight line. If he would trust himself like this. But instead he feels like he might regret this tomorrow if he ruins it.

On the other hand the alcohol gives him new confidence, makes him forget about all the what ifs, all the things that could go wrong.

So he makes his way over.

By now he isn't even sure if the warmth in his belly is from the alcohol or the excitement but he doesn't care.

Once he's over there - still no idea what to do while three pair of eyes look him up and down - he almost gets nervous. But then the alcohol takes over and he just throws his arm around the guy standing next to him.

"Hey, how do you guys feel about coming over for a beer pong tournament?"

Surprisingly this idea works out amazingly - the tallest of the three guys cheers and starts introducing all three of them.

Jens instantly forgets the names again but he nods along anyway.

Well, part of why might be that the boy he was eyeing earlier is even prettier up close.

Those curls look like they MUST be touched and his skin looks soo soft.. Maybe he could just reach forward and carefully... Nope, not a good idea.

Instead he tries to listen to the taller of the boys again, his name was something with a "K"... Maybe.... Kev? Kell? Kas? No idea.

When they walk over to where his friends still stand, the guy that's still under Jens arm starts talking.

"Weird - I thought you came over to us to make a move on Luc!"

Luc.... Pretty name.. Very pretty...

Jens holds his finger in front of his mouth with a loud "shhh! Don't tell him!" what just makes the guy break out in laughter.

Once they stand in front if the broerrrs there are even more confused stares. Only Robbe is distracted - he is talking to a really pretty white haired guy.

"Beer pong tournament!"

Jens announces loudly, getting Robbe to turn towards him.

"Come on, all of you, the Beer pong tables are free right now!"

And off they go.

They make four teams of two, two teams play against each other and then the winners of each game play against each other for the finale, the losers of both games play for the third place.

And somehow, Jens suspects it has something to do with the guy he talked to earlier - Aiden? - he ends up with the incredibly beautiful boy.

He's like... Soo beautiful. Jens has to be careful to not stare at him too much, but looking at the boy makes him want to take a picture. Or to learn to draw. Maybe he could write a song....

Okay, enough cheesiness. Not that the beer pong tournament was on purpose but they definitely have to win.

The first round is against Robbe and the guy he talked to - by now he introduced himself as Sandra. Sandra.. Wait, isn't that a girls name? But who's he to judge...

First step: search for weaknesses.

Jens eyes the both of them carefully as they are arranging their cups.

They talk while doing so, the taller of the two boys is apparently making a joke because Robbe starts giggling.

And then Jens finds it - the weakness. The way that Sandra guy looks at Robbe when he laughs, like he's the most wonderful thing he's ever seen. He definitely has at least a crush. This could be helpful.

He exchanges a short look with Luc who seems somehow irritated and then goes for the first throw.

He misses.

Cursing he steps back to let Luc throw his ball, watching closely how he gets in position, how he concentrates on the cups, and throws right in the middle one.

"Yess!"

Jens holds both of his hands up for a high five, and is met with a beautiful grin when Luc turns towards him. Just wow.

Sandra quickly empties the cup while Robbe gets ready for his throw.

Jens gets as close to their cups as possible to be ready but Robbes throw is far enough off anyway.

But then, when Sandra gets in position Jens gets ready to distract him. He meets his eyes and raises his eyebrows. But Sandra just ignores him.

The ball bounces off on the edge of the cup.

This time he lets Luc throw first, their arms brush when Luc reaches for the ball. Jens is sure if there was no music his heart would easily be heard.

This time Luc misses by far.

But on the other side Sandra misses this time because Robbe is standing to close to him.

Jens and Luc are a surprisingly good team - especially since Luc manages to get quite a few cups.

When the opposing team only has one cup left, Jens and Luc still have three, there are a few rounds without a single hit.

But then - luckily Jens gets the last one in, cheering loudly.

They high five each other and for a brief second Jens thinks about just pulling Luc in for a kiss. His lips look so soft. But that would be a bit early.

They sit down on the side while the second match starts, Lucs friends against Moyo and Aaron.

Instead of watching Jens turns towards Luc who seems to concentrate on the match.

Jens lets his eyes wander over his features. Soft curls, a defined chin, a little mole over his upper lip. His face seems so delicate and strong at the same time. 

Then Luc seems to feel his stare, looks over and meets his eyes.

"Hey" his lips form softly.

"Hey"

Jens doesn't know what else to say but he doesn't turn away.

"You never told me your name."

Oh, he completely forgot.

"I'm Jens"

A loud cheer from Moyo and Aaron make them turn towards them shortly but instantly after Jens eyes are met with that incredible blue again.

"You study here?"

Jens nods.

"Yep, just started this fall."

Luc nods slowly.

"Same"

He smiles a little and Jens can't help but to lean forward a little.

"You're beautiful."

It wasn't on purpose, it just escaped his mouth before he could think.

Luc scrunches his nose in confusion, the little freckles on his nose dancing.

"Thank you?"

"Oh shit I didn't mean to... I'm not usually this drunk"

This makes Luc laugh, a warm open laugh.

"Yeah, I figured"

Jens can't help but to join in his laugh.

"So what do you study?"

Luc asks once they've calmed down, his eyes curious.

And just like that suddenly it's easy. Jens talks about studying music, about how much fun it is and how challenging at the same time and Luc tells him about art. About how both of them aren't that different, are options to express things that couldn't be said with words.

Way too soon someone calls their names, they are up for the next round against Kev and Aiden.

This time their communication is even better, maybe Jens also sobered up a little by now but somehow it's even more fun than earlier.

They hit surprisingly often but so do the other two - and in almost no time Jens is at least as drunk as before again.

Then only one cup left in both teams, now it's all or nothing.

Jens throws with all of his concentration but he hits the edge of the cup. Then Kev throws, the ball bounces in the cup but both, Luc and Jens lean down quickly to blow it out of the cup again.

They succeed.

When Jens looks up Luc is really close. Again he contemplates if this is a good time to touch him, maybe even kiss him but be just quickly gets upright again, holding his hands up for a high five.

Now they have to hit - just once would be enough. Luc leans forward, bounces a little and throws directly into the cup.

They cheer loudly, Jens just lunging forward wrapping Luc in a hug, feels his laugh vibrating against his chest.

Once they rearranged the cups, once the last two, teams are in position and no one pays them attention Luc pulls a joint out of his pocket.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Hell yeah"

They disappear outside , Jens hopes no one follows them - he doesn't want to share. Not the weed and especially not Luc.

The stuff is good, from the Netherlands apparently. Once they sit on the ground, legs touching Luc starts talking.

"So, why did you really come up to us? Not because of the beerpong, right?"

Jens laughs lightly.

"No, not because of the beerpong."

He thinks for a moment before continuing, noticing how warm Lucs leg is against his own.

"Because of you"

Luc laughs, Jens isn't sure if he laughs about him but he doesn't care, the sound is way to beautiful.

"Because you wanted to get me in bed?"

He asks, boldly, his chin upwards, eyebrows raised.

"No! Or yes but not like that!"

Now Lucs eyes are big.

"I just... Wanted to get to know you, you know. If I would search something for one night I would've already found someone"

This again gets a chuckle out of Luc.

"Then why would you want to get to know me."

Jens shrugs.

"I don't really know. You look beautiful. You seem special."

There is a faint blush on Lucs cheeks now. He's even more beautiful like that.

"And I think it would be a waste to only have you for one night, so..."

Luc hides his red cheeks in his hands for a moment before he speaks again.

"So you thought challenging my friends to a beer pong tournament would help you get to know me?"

Jens shrugs again.

"Well it somehow did. And to my defense - I'm pretty drunk. I'm way smoother when I'm sober."

There is this beautiful sound again, this time more of a giggle but Jens enjoys it nevertheless.

Now Luc seems to remember the joint, both of them somehow forgot about it while talking but Luc lights it up again to take a long drag, letting the smoke escape through his mouth.

They sit in silence while he hands it over to Jens.

"So, you want to ask for my number?"

It's pretty straightforward but Jens doesn't mind, he nods quickly while exhaling the smoke.

"Wait"

He reaches for his phone and hands it to Luc while he takes another drag.

"So, you do that often?"

Luc asks once he gives back the phone.

"What exactly do you mean, going to partys, beer pong tournaments or talking to pretty boys?"

Luc laughs softly.

"Trying to get to know strangers. Maybe noticing they're not as special as you thought."

"If you're referring to yourself, you're way more special than I thought."

Again Lucs cheeks are tainted red.

There is silence for a few beats, just, the bass of the music heard through the walls.

"Is your 'getting to know me first' thing okay with kissing me now?"

The question comes little out of the blue for Jens, he expected Luc to laugh about him, maybe even text a few times or meet up for an actual date but not this. He can feel the heart in his rib cage.

"Yeah it is"

His voice is quiet but that's okay because Lucs face is already pretty close, maybe they're just sitting really close, maybe Luc already leaned forward a bit, maybe both.

"I'm glad"

Now Jens can feel Lucs breath on his lips, sees how his eyes alternate between looking in Jens eyes and on his lips, hears his own heartbeat even louder.

And then they both move at the same time, lips meeting lips, Jens can't help but to let his eyes flutter shut.

Soft. Warm.

There's something about kissing Luc that's just different than kissing anyone else, something in the way he moves his lips, the way his skin smells, the way his hand moves in Jens hair while Jens instinctively pulls him closer by the waist.

Then his brain just stutters to an halt and all he can think of are those lips.

He doesn't know how much time passed when they hear someone calling their names, Kev walking up to them, talking something about that the match is long over.

Then slowly, Jens brain starts working again and he lets go of Lucs waist. He notices Aiden standing behind Kev, grinning to himself.

"Oh we can leave without you Luc if you two need some more time..." he speaks up now, taking a step forward.

Jens wants to nod, wants Luc to stay but the boy already gets up.

"No worries. Bye Jens."

He winks shortly, Jens isn't even sure if je only imagined it, and then walks away, his friends following him shouting their goodbyes.

And he's gone.

Jens wishes him back, but even now he knows that staying here won't help so he gets up to search for his friends.

They are still at the beer pong tables, Moyo and Aaron in another mach while Robbe and the white haired guy are making out in some corner.

Just when he sits down he feels a vibration in his pocket - a message on his phone.

It's from a number saved as 'Someone for more than one night'

See you tomorrow at the small Café on campus?

Jens can't help but to grin wide.

Yes. Definitely

He sends back, just now noticing how content he feels.

*Let's see how you think about that when you're sober

I'll probably wonder how I scored a date with the most beautiful guy while completely drunk

He gets a laughing emoji back.

Maybe I just like your honesty.

He puts the phone back in his pocket, collecting his friends to go back home.

A couple of months later  
"Hey" He plants a little kiss on Lucs mouth, accompanied by the kissing noises Kes and Jayden make behind them (Jens still can't believe how he got their names so wrong in the beginning)

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Kinda boring. But now you're here."

Luc grins wide as he starts pulling Jens away from his friends. They sit down at the side of the skate park, legs entangled.

They talk for a little while longer until the words get lesser and the kisses more and soon Kes is next to them announcing they have to leave. It's already dark even though it's the middle of the summer so get their boards and walk together.

It's a party, the last big one this semester. And then, tomorrow, they both will pack their stuff for their first shared holiday. Jens can't wait.

At the entrance they meet Moyo and Aaron who are already a little tipsy.

"This time we'll win!"

Aaron announces with a huge grin and Moyo cheers behind him.

"We'll see"

Jens looks over to Luc who's already grinning at him. Of course they'll win again.

"Let's go search Robbe and Sander"

They find them on the dance floor, twirling each other and laughing.

Once they reach the couple Moyo and Jayden each pull one of the boys with the group.

"Beer pong tournament!" Moyo exclaims, full of joy.

And Jens still almost can't believe how seamlessly their friends merge to one big friend group, how hes able to put his arms around Lucs shoulder and leave tiny kisses on his cheek while walking over to the Beer pong tables.

He looks around and feels just that - happiness - in every last fiber of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
